yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Crow Hogan
Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン, Kurou Hōgan) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Crow Hogan that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. A Duelist of the Synchro Dimension, Crow lives in the slums of City, where he takes care of three orphans. Appearance Crow's design is virtually identical to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. He has dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal markson his face (whether they are of the same variant as in 5D's is currently unknown), an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. Crow wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots. He wears a black helmet with wing-like attachments while riding his D-Wheel. History Synchro Dimension Arc Meeting the Lancers When Security encircled Yūya Sakaki, Serena, Shingo Sawatari, and Reira Akaba, Crow Synchro Summoned "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" to turn the skies black and utilize it as a distraction while he and his gang helped the Lancers escape. After seeing his comrades off, Crow complimented Yūya for protecting Reira throughout their ordeal with Security. He and Amanda invited the group in to share the day's spoils. When Shingo confused Crow with an unstructured explanation of how they were from a different Dimension, he stopped him and told them the Lancers could stay until Security calmed down. Tanner andTannerFrank returned in the evening with food they stole, which angered Crow. He told the Lancers about the camps Security sent in order to apprehend those who opposed the Tops-Commons split, only for Frank and Tanner to remember that Yūya and Serena resembled Yūgo and Yuzu. Crow offered to go look for them in the Lancers' place, since they were still wanted by Security. As Security were crawling all over the City, Crow was forced to return empty-handed, explaining the fate of the history of Riding Duels to the Lancers. Serena, frustrated with the lack of results, decided to go out herself and Shingo accompanied her, much to Crow's anger. Yūya and Reira remained with Crow, and Shinji later stopped by with sweets for the kids. Crow was finally able to coax some words out of Reira, though he didn't realize that Reira was being serious when the kid asked if he was being ordered to eat and Crow jokingly ordered him to wash his hands. As they watched the kids, Yūya expressed his wish to make everyone in the world happy and smiling. Crow skeptically replied that it was a full stomach that mattered and the two quickly got into a childish argument that they decided to settle with a Duel. Yūya Pendulum Summoned on the first turn, entertaining the children, and Crow took the second turn, using his "Black Feather" to Synchro Summon "Raikiri", commenting that Pendulum Summoning wasn't the only means of Summoning multiple monsters. Both Crow and Yūya urged the kids to support them, but the kids were on the fence about the affair. Security suddenly arrived and arrested the group, having been led there by the returning Shingo and Serena, as well as Shinji. Bound in a net, Crow furiously yelled at the Security officers to leave the children alone. The Facility Crow and the others were taken to the Facility where they met the other Gongenzaka and Dennis. There, they immediately treated badly by the other inmates and Gongenzaka and Dennis revealed that they need to bribe the prison guards by giving their cards like money. Soon, they were called by Chojiro Tokumatsu who demanded for them to give him their cards if they want to live in luxury, but their refusal resulted with Tokumatsu challenging Yūya to a Duel. While watching the Duel, Crow and Shinji finally recognised Tokumatsu as the Duelist whom they looked up to as children who was known as "Enjoy Chojiro". However, Tokumatsu used to be a Duelist who encouraged and entertained children, and the current Tokumatsu was completely different. After Yūya finally able to return Tokumatsu's love for Dueling, Crow and Shinji cheered for Tokumatsu along with other inmates. A few days afterwards, Crow grew worried about the children and feeling indebted to Shinji, he and Shinji planned a prison break with their other friends who have also been recently imprisoned, Damon. Not wanting to trouble Yūya who might be accused conspiring with him in his escape, Crow acted cold by telling him they are not friends nor comrades anymore and told him he should just thinking about his own friends. While preparing to escape through the air ventilation, he and Shinji was confronted by Gongenzaka who questioned their intention as he pointed out Yūya's behaviour. Watching the Duel, Crow and Shinji noticed Yūya feeling down during the Entertainment Duel. Realizing that it was his fault, Crow cheered for Yūya, helping him regaining his spirit. Unfortunately, Shingo accidentally got tossed into the kitchen, causing the prison guard to find out their attempt to escape. The prison guards immediately tried to capture them, but Shingo helped them escaped. Outside, they were reunited with Yūya, Tokumatsu, and the others. When they tried to swim their way out, it turned out to be a trap set by the Securities led by Roger, who had captured one of Crow's friends. They were recaptured and were about to be taken back to the Facility, but the Council ordered for them to be taken to their place instead. There, Crow and the others were shocked to find about the inter dimensional war and the Lancers are from different dimensions. To prove that the Lancers are indeed their allies, the Council ordered them to enter the Friendship Cup to prove their capabilities as Duelists and find other potential Duelists to be recruited. This included Crow and his friends despite them being residence of the Synchro Dimension. Crow refused to join the tournament so they can please the Tops, but has no choice but to enter. Before being taken to his room along with the others except for Yūya who was chosen to be Jack's opponent in the exhibition match, Crow told Yūya to defeat Jack who is the traitor of Commons. Deck Black Feather Duels Navigation